<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Collaring by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905425">Kinktober 2020: Collaring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Pet Play, collaring, how the hell did so many feeling sneak in here, kitten play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita and Amanda get ready for an important night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Collaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts">Norskabi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the celebration, Amanda comes home to find Rita waiting for her, and a large, pink box sitting on the kitchen table. Amanda eyes the box and glances at Rita, who meets her gaze with a soft smile. </p>
<p>"What's that?" Amanda asks as she takes off her gun and badge and empties her pockets. </p>
<p>Rita's smile gets a little larger, and she nudges the box in Amanda's direction. "Open it and find out," she says. </p>
<p>Amanda hangs up her jacket and kicks off her shoes, then walks over to the table. She undoes the wide, white ribbon, then lifts the top of the box. It's separated into segments inside, each section covered in tissue paper. "How many things did you buy me?" Amanda asks as Rita stands up and tips Amanda's chin up for a kiss. </p>
<p>"As many as I thought would make you look your very best tonight," Rita murmurs, sliding her hand down Amanda's side, then slipping it over her ass to pull her closer. "Tonight's your coming out party, kitten."</p>
<p>Amanda shivers at the nickname, pressing against Rita and silently demanding another kiss by stretching up on her toes. </p>
<p>They kiss again, Rita taking control easily. Amanda hums in pleasure as Rita licks into her mouth, then grabs her by the hips and turns her until her ass is pressed against the table. Rita pushes lightly, and Amanda takes the hint, hopping onto the table next to her box of gifts. </p>
<p>"Good girl," Rita says, pulling away just enough for Amanda to see her smile. "I've been thinking about tonight all day."</p>
<p>"Me, too," Amanda says. She arches her hips when Rita reaches for the button of her slacks. </p>
<p>"How beautiful you're going to look on stage," Rita says, pulling Amanda's slacks and underwear down, kissing Amanda on her upper thighs as she drops to her knees to pull Amanda's clothes off. "How many people are going to want to pet and touch you to help you celebrate."</p>
<p>Amanda groans at the thought, rocking side-to-side in excitement as she pictures it. She can practically feel hands on her back and in her hair, scratching her scalp and telling her what a pretty kitty she is. "How much do I get to play?" she asks, even though she knows the answer.</p>
<p>Rita meets her eyes and shoves her legs apart, then grabs her behind the knees and tugs until Amanda's cunt is lined up with the edge of the table. "As much as you want, kitten."</p>
<p>"And what do I get to do?" </p>
<p>Rita tugs on Amanda's shirt and makes a pleased sound when Amanda pulls it over her head, then immediately undoes her bra. "Whatever you want, kitten."</p>
<p>Amanda arches, cunt coming off the table as she lets the thrill of it roll through her. Rita's never denied her any sort of play she wants, and she's never had a problem with Amanda playing and fucking other people when they go to the club. It's the combination of those things plus getting publicly claimed by Rita before she has her fun that makes it so exciting. She'll be someone's good kitty. <em>Rita's</em> good kitty, and everyone will know. </p>
<p>"God, I can't wait," Amanda groans. She throws her head back when Rita licks her cunt slowly. "I can't wait. I can't wait. Fucking whoever looks interested but that's all they get. I'm not their kitty." She whimpers when Rita rubs her labia and pushes them apart with her fingers, licking her deeper and sucking her clit. "Your kitty," Amanda says and slides a hand into Rita's hair as Rita shoves her tongue into her cunt and teases Amanda's clit with her nose. "Your kitty."</p>
<p>Rita presses on Amanda's abdomen, encouraging her to lean back. Amanda does, rolling her nipples between her fingers as Rita drags her nails down her leg and sucks loudly over her entire slit. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Amanda gasps, pressing against Rita's mouth. Rita retaliates with her own pressure, dragging her mouth up until she's captured Amanda's clit between her lips. She massages it between flicking it with her tongue, and she breathes hot and hard against it when she opens her mouth before slipping her mouth back down to resume eating Amanda out. </p>
<p>"Yes, fuck. Yes. Rita. Fuck."</p>
<p>Rita pulls off Amanda's cunt entirely and squeezes her thighs, then drags her thumb up and down Amanda's soaked slit. "You have all the fun you want tonight, kitten. But don't forget who you belong to." </p>
<p>"You," Amanda whispers, reaching out a hand and sighing when Rita grabs it tight. "You. Rita. You." She comes around a litany of Rita's name, shivering and shaking as Rita licks her carefully through her aftershocks, then nuzzles her thighs and kisses just above her knees. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Amanda takes a shower, then throws together a quick dinner while Rita takes her own. They eat at the kitchen island. Rita shoos Amanda away from the kitchen when they're finished. "Start getting ready," she says. "I'll take care of these."</p>
<p>Amanda kisses her softly, loving the warmth that radiates off Rita through her silk robe and the way she smiles and nibbles Amanda's lower lip. Amanda picks up the big box from the table and carries it into the bedroom, putting it on the bed and then lifting the tissue paper off the middle section in the box. </p>
<p>There's a bra and panty set, both in crushed pink velvet. The panty has an open crotch that ends midway up the back. It's the perfect cut for wearing a plug with a tail, and Amanda smiles when she lifts the tissue paper on a long, thin section and discovers a new tail and ears. They're black with pink accents, and the fur is so soft that Amanda rubs the tail against her cheek for a moment. </p>
<p>There's also white, thigh high stockings with cat paws printed on the bottoms and a set of elbow-length gloves to match. Amanda laughs when she lifts up the last piece of tissue paper and discovers pink kitten heels in the exact shade as the bra and panty. </p>
<p>"Kitten heels?" Amanda calls over her shoulder. "Really?"</p>
<p>"I knew you'd laugh," Rita calls in return. </p>
<p>Amanda laughs as she sits on the bed and undoes her robe. She pulls on the panty first, then the bra. She's got the first stocking half-on when Rita walks into the bedroom, untying her own robe. Amanda stops and watches as Rita casually tosses her robe over the chair of her vanity and steps into the walk-in closet completely naked. It feels unbelievable that she's in love with this woman. That this woman loves her back. Amanda shivers as her heart thumps hard and puts her attention back on pulling up her stocking. </p>
<p>"Do you like it all?" Rita asks as she puts on her own outfit. She's wearing a matching bra and panty in black, and pulling on a deep blue dress that hugs her curves and shows the subtle curve of her breasts.</p>
<p>Amanda trails her fingers over the crushed velvet of her bra and shimmies. "I do. Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Rita replies, smiling as she walks over to her jewelry box. "Do you want your tail in before we get in the car?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Amanda says, slipping on the kitten heels and standing, walking back and forth to test out the fit. They fit perfectly, with a small cushion at the ball of her foot so her toes won't get sore. </p>
<p>"You look dazed," Rita says, pulling Amanda from her thoughts. She's put on a layered gold chain and matching bracelet. She's wearing a gold ring with an emerald on her right hand. It's the ring Amanda gifted her for their first anniversary. </p>
<p>Amanda shakes her head, then shivers. "I just...I don't know. I was never supposed to have any of this, I guess."</p>
<p>Rita strokes the backs of her fingers along Amanda's cheek and kisses her lightly. "I know," she says. Amanda knows she does. They've talked about it at length, and Amanda's talked about it with her therapist and brought it back to talk about more with Rita. And Rita's always been here, by Amanda's side and giving her everything she thought she'd never get to have. A beautiful girlfriend. A sense of self built on her abilities rather than her shortcomings. Real trust and affection and love in a romantic relationship. Someone who will stand with her, shoulder-to-shoulder, and show the world she is worthy of love even if she stumbles sometimes. </p>
<p>"I love you," Amanda says. </p>
<p>"I love you," Rita replies. She combs her fingers through Amanda's hair and smiles at her. "Lay down," she says. "I'll put on your tail and ears, and then I have one more surprise."</p>
<p>"You can't be serious," Amanda says, laughing. </p>
<p>"This is a very special night," Rita says. "I want it memorialized."</p>
<p>Amanda can't speak, the sweet honesty in Rita's tone choking her up. She lays down on the bed, stretching her arms out in front of her and bowing her back so her ass goes up in the air. Rita hums approvingly and traces Amanda's spine before stepping away to get the lube from the nightstand. </p>
<p>"It's a small plug," Rita says. "I could just use it to stretch you enough to take the whole thing."</p>
<p>Amanda mewls and wriggles her ass. "Yes, please," she says. A moment later, she hisses at the cool feeling of the lube-covered plug being pushed carefully against her hole. It burns a little as Rita pushes in the tip, but Rita stops and waits for Amanda to wriggle again--her silent signal she can take more. Amanda loves the mild burn of forcing her body to take just a bit more than it should really handle, but she also loves that Rita stops every few seconds and waits for her to signal for more. By the time the plug is fully seated, Amanda's relaxed from head to toe, only getting up on her knees for Rita to put on her ears after Rita tweaks her ass. </p>
<p>"Such a beautiful kitty," Rita murmurs, pushing Amanda's hair from her face. "Such an amazing woman," she adds as she separates out a lock of Amanda's hair and gives it a couple of quick twists before using the barette on the cat ear to hold it in place. She repeats the move on the other side, then tufts the fur on each ear before stepping aside so Amanda can look at herself in the mirror. </p>
<p>"I love them," Amanda says, touching the tips of her ears, then turning so she can watch her tail swish. </p>
<p>"I'm glad," Rita says. She presses behind Amanda and holds up a box so Amanda can see it in the mirror. It's a small, velvet box. Obviously jewelry.</p>
<p>Amanda takes the box and leans back against Rita as she opens it. She gasps at what's inside. It's nipple huggers. They're gold and shaped like cat heads with a center circle and two little triangles on top for ears.</p>
<p>"May I?" Rita asks. </p>
<p>Amanda nods and holds the box while Rita pushes aside her bra to show her nipples and gently slip the huggers into place. Amanda looks at them in the mirror, the way they glint and make her nipples stand up. </p>
<p>"Perfect," Rita says as she covers Amanda's nipples again. "Ready to go?"</p>
<p>Amanda takes one more moment to look at herself in the mirror. Everything she's ever wanted, and here it is. "Yeah," she says, turning and smiling when she finds Rita holding up the loose but stylish dress she likes to wear when she puts in her tail before they go to the club. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>"And now, Rita, you have the honors," the emcee says two hours later.</p>
<p>Rita smiles at Amanda, then leads her onto the stage, gesturing for her to sit on a fuzzy, pink pouf that's at center stage. Amanda sinks into the pouf and poses, trailing her fingers up her bare thigh and cutting a quick, disinterested glance around the room as an employee hands Rita a black box. </p>
<p>Amanda hears the murmurs of approval when Rita opens the box. It's part of the ceremony, to show the collar to the room and then place it on the sub before giving the sub a mirror to see it themself. It makes excitement tingle down Amanda's spine. Rita lightly scratches her scalp, and Amanda presses up into it, stretching her neck and tipping up her chin. </p>
<p>"This is Amanda," Rita says to the crowd. "To celebrate her being such a lovely kitten, she is free to play as much as she wants."</p>
<p>The sudden smattering of applause and cheers that ripple through the audience make Amanda shiver. She feels her nipples tighten, and she feels the nipple huggers distinctly. </p>
<p>"Head just like that, kitten," Rita says quietly. "Lift your hair." </p>
<p>Amanda reaches back and lifts her hair from her neck. She closes her eyes as Rita's arms come around her. The collar is velvet, maybe two inches wide. Amanda presses into it to feel the texture of it as Rita closes the clasp in the back. When Amanda relaxes, she can feel a small, cool circle of metal resting in the hollow of her collarbone. </p>
<p>"Isn't she lovely?" The emcee asks, and there's another smattering of applause.</p>
<p>Amanda opens her eyes, and an employee hands her a mirror. Amanda holds it up and looks at the collar. It's the same pink as her bra and panty. The tag is gold, and her name is etched in the center in Rita's handwriting. She smiles and turns the tag over. The words on the back are etched in a more traditional printing font. PROPERTY OF RITA. </p>
<p>Amanda hands the mirror back to the employee and turns to look up at Rita as Rita steps beside her. When Rita puts her hand on Amanda's head, Amanda leans in and bumps her forehead against Rita's thigh before rubbing her cheek against the same spot. </p>
<p>"Everyone, please say hello to our latest, lovely kitten," the emcee says, and Amanda hears the applause, but while it makes her thrill, it's Rita scratching between her ears that makes her feel the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to mgarner for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>